


Amorous

by JazzRaft



Series: Dark at Night [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9745853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: Noctis asks him, "Don't you think it's about time?" And Nyx finds that he can't disagree.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kouaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouaka/gifts).



> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/157259197617/i-love-your-noctnyx-so-much-i-loved-this-pairing) for [kouaka.](http://kouaka.tumblr.com/) A Valentine's bonus from me to you ;)

“You look tired, glaive.”

Nyx restrained himself from walking too fast towards Noctis as the prince appeared. Leaning in his bedroom doorway, dark flannel pants slung low over his hips with a loose shirt hanging from his shoulders, and watching Nyx approach with that come-hither look… holding himself back from thundering down the hall was the greatest test in self-control he’d ever taken.

“Been a long night and it ain’t over yet, Highness,” he said as he drew nearer.

“Why don’t you take a little break?” Noctis asked, shifting from one foot to the other, and Nyx had no idea if the rise of his shirt was intentional or accidental, but he was starting to fail the test because of it.

“Don’t think the boss would be very keen on that…”

“The boss speaks through me. He says take five.”

The instant Nyx was within grabbing distance, the prince hooked an arm through his and tugged him inside his room. Nyx was crowded against the door as it closed behind him, Noctis settling between the dip of his hips and trailing his hands up his neck to thread through his hair. He breathed a deep kiss into his mouth that unwound Nyx’s arms out of their default stance to fold around the prince. His hands wore familiar patterns into his back, kneading around his shoulder blades, sinking into the small of his back, making him sigh with pleasure and ease his body closer.

Noctis pulled away to grin impishly up at him before tugging on the collar of his coat and guiding him over to his bed. Nyx allowed himself to be lead, smirking at the prince’s emboldened initiative. Noctis turned him and pushed so Nyx could fall onto his back, landing bonelessly into the plush mattress.

“Feeling feisty tonight, Your Highness?” Nyx teased as Noctis climbed over him, crawling up the length of his body until he could recapture his lips in his.

“Just a bit.”

Noctis clutched his lower lip lightly between his teeth, his smile flashing in his eyes. It inspired a wolfish grin of Nyx’s own as he threw an arm around his waist to press him closer and kiss him ravenously. Noctis’s hands gripped his face in return, nails turning in the scruff of his beard before traversing his chest to work at the fastenings of his coat.

There was an energy to his movements that was different from most other nights. His kisses came with a molten urgency, his mouth turning and pushing and craving to be so much deeper inside of Nyx’s than he’d ever been. His tongue grazed at unexplored terrain, lapping fervently around his own in twisted combat. His knees squeezed tightly at Nyx’s sides and gave him the balance to impart a severe roll of his hips from low between Nyx’s thighs. Nyx’s breath hitched in surprise, mouth separating from Noctis’s and unintentionally inviting him to pepper kisses along his neck.

“What are we doing tonight, Noct?” he had enough sense to ask, glancing down at the firm body curved into him and biting down on the sound the image threatened to illicit.

“All of it,” Noctis rasped between kisses, tempting him with another roll of his hips. “Don’t you think it’s about time?”

This ‘whatever’ – as Noctis referred to it – that they had been daring to partake in had yet to fully venture into this territory. Noctis had invited him into his room various times when he was the solo guard on duty in his wing to kiss and to touch and to let Nyx’s hands wander dangerously low before the knight recovered enough restraint to wander back up. This was a road they had yet to veer onto.

“You sure you want to do this?” Nyx asked.

“I want you,” Noctis answered, his voice half a whine against his throat that made Nyx’s toes curl in his boots. “Unless… you don’t want to?”

The prince recovered himself just enough to clamber onto his hands to peer down at Nyx, desire and doubt darkening his eyes beneath the darker shadows of his hair. He gulped down on the need coloring his voice and blinked the fog of lust from his eyes, enough to look clearer at his face.

“We don’t have to,” he said, thinking he saw a denial in Nyx’s eyes. “I’m sorry, I just thought…”

Nyx gripped his thighs before he could pull himself off, swiftly rolling himself on top of Noctis and pinning him to the bed. Noctis blinked at the sudden change, taking a second to find Nyx’s eyes again in the new position. With his hair an inky black fan against the white sheets, his skin flushed with the want of Nyx, it was impossible for Nyx to stay composed, his lips twitching into a hungry smirk.

“I didn’t say no.”

“You didn’t say yes,” Noctis accused.

“I’m saying yes now.”

Noctis’s gaze charged with an electric blue spark, his mouth turning with an anticipation that Nyx promptly satisfied by engaging it in another kiss. Noctis was immediately receptive to the shift in control, sidling down a little lower around Nyx’s waist for the knight to press between his legs. The friction made his spine curl inward, giving Nyx an arch of space to curl his arm beneath and drag off his shirt.

Noctis fell back on the bed, arms sprawled over his head and stupefied by the quick divesting. Nyx leaned back to throw off his jacket and admire the expanse of skin beneath him. Shallow breaths buoyed his chest up and down, the pale planes of muscle lifting with expectation. The light ridges of his ribs shifted with every breath, the sharp cut of his hips straining up from below the hem of his pants.

Nyx pulled off his own shirt, gratified by the entranced stare of the prince, swallowing the toned and tanned skin before pulling himself up to taste it. Noctis’s hands spread along his sides, anchored against him as he buried his face in his chest, mouthing along the risen lines of muscle and jagged phantoms of scars with equal reverence. Nyx’s hand fisted through his soft dark hair, turning grateful circles into his scalp and dragging his fingers over the slope of his spine.

Noctis hummed into his skin in response to the gentle ministrations, devoted to his endeavor and eager to please. His kissed around each nipple, tongued through every dip between his abs, let his teeth graze above his collarbone, and nosed into the curve of his shoulder. He was rewarded with deep, rumbling sighs that thrummed through his hands as they molded themselves into his back, clutching at his shoulders to pull him closer. To pull him against Noctis’s thigh so he could work it beneath him.

Nyx’s eyes rolled with the sensation, sending an almost predatory heat up through his stomach. He threw Noctis back down to the bed and returned the gentle probing of his mouth with more vigorous presses, packing his body tight against his own to covet the taste of his skin. Noctis’s head careened back, a low moan escaping him as Nyx’s mouth worked against him, exhausting every piece of him that had ever been concealed from his lips.

Noctis voiced his pleasure to every secretive crease of him that Nyx discovered could make him moan. The untouched space just beneath his chest made his whole body clutch around him. Teething his nipples made his arms drop to the bedsheets as if cut from strings and drew a high, breathy noise from deep at the bottom of his chest that made Nyx growl in primal delight.

He twisted the prince onto his stomach, not about to leave his back unattended. Tension immediately pulled taut through Noctis, expecting Nyx to recoil at the long seam of an ancient scar that ran from shoulder to hip. Nyx didn’t pause once to linger on the sight of it, kissing along its ghostly white edges and easing the rigidity out of the prince once more. He slipped his fingers along his chest, turning lightly at a raised nipple to bring out that _sound_ again and melt Noctis into the mattress. As he pressed his face into the matte of hair at the back of his neck, Nyx watched the prince’s face as he bucked against the back of him. Noctis’s jaw hung lax with the escape of a lusting groan, his eyes creasing closed as he rolled his hips back in response.

“How do you want to do this?” Nyx breathed into the crook of his neck before ravaging the swollen skin once more.

Noctis’s breath came short and his voice heavy. He pulled a hand against the back of Nyx’s head to keep him pressed to his neck, long enough to think.

“Keep it traditional?” he cast out, shuddering as Nyx’s tongue stroked a long line along his throat.

Nyx flipped him back over to comply, hands sliding slowly down the length of his body to push down his pants. Noctis hastened to unbuckle his belt, stretching his neck up to kiss him on the mouth as the remaining clothes pooled onto the floor. Nyx gripped the prince’s hips and shifted them both, settling Noctis’s head against the pillows before settling himself between his thighs.

Noctis continued to captivate him with the provocative drawl of his voice well into the stretch of flesh and the plunge of more. His nails raked along Nyx’s back, a demand there that he couldn’t find his voice enough to articulate. Nyx pushed the pace far and fast inside of him, catching the collapse of his face from the corner of his eye with each beat of the steady rhythm.

The sweat and the sounds drove Nyx wild, matching a possessive grunt to every broken gasp of his name. Lost in the roar of blood in his ears and the tight heat surrounding him, everything dropped away from Nyx. Everything outside of this room, outside of _Noct_ felt infinitesimally smaller, less significant; the consequences of his actions beholden to no one. He rocked inside of his prince, dragged his own name from his lips, and he felt like a god over his future king.

A high, keening moan from Noctis and release stilled the both of them. Nyx curled a few more lazy rolls within before collapsing next to him, leaving Noctis wet with sweat and panting heavily. His eyes were vivid as starlight, skin rosy, and sable tresses thoroughly debauched upon the silk pillows.

“Gods, Noct,” Nyx gasped when he could gather his voice again.

Noctis’s mouth moved into a smile and he turned the most adoring look upon Nyx. It added to the embers cooling in his veins, made him want to pull past his bones to reach even into the unseen and untouchable planes of him. Noctis draped himself over Nyx’s chest, fingers winding around the thin ashen braids coiled at the base of his neck.

“Let’s not wait that long to do this again.”


End file.
